


The Little Things Matter

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, For The Kids, Funny, M/M, Magic is still real, Quentin mends things, Quentin's POV, volunteers at a hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Magic was real, but the world wasn’t so magical after all. As much as Quentin wanted it to be, magic wasn’t actually a fix-all solution, it was there to help sure, but it couldn’t cure the worst of sicknesses, nor could it heal a person’s suffering. He’d know, from personal experience, that his medication helped more than magic ever could, brains were tricky after all and his broke sometimes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt: Q still a magician but works at a children’s hospital. Fixing toys and things for the children.
> 
> And I did my best!! It's a little light on the queliot, buuut, still good? I hope.

Magic was real, but the world wasn’t so magical after all. As much as Quentin wanted it to be, magic wasn’t actually a fix-all solution, it was there to help sure, but it couldn’t cure the worst of sicknesses, nor could it heal a person’s suffering. He’d know, from personal experience, that his medication helped more than magic ever could, brains were tricky after all and his broke sometimes.

 

It could help mend things -  _ and people in some ways _ \- though, which was what he was best at, and loved deeply. The little things mattered more than people usually gave thought to. But he could make them come together, wake them up to what they used to be, it was like a balm to his broken heart and mind. Feeling needed and appreciated, by people and things, gave some meaning to his existence. 

 

Quentin still remembered when he had been lost, thinking all he did was break, not knowing where to go from there. But life found a way; eventually, everyone will get to where they need to be. For him that was volunteering at the local hospital, in the children’s ward, fixing stuff for them and also doing card tricks and sometimes reading to them. He loved kids, and kids apparently loved him too. He lived for their smiles, and company, so besides work and occasionally meeting up with his friends, Quentin spent most of his time with  _ his _ kids.

 

A little girl, Jennifer, tugged on Quentin’s sleeve as soon as he arrived, a broken toy car in her hands, “Q, fix it.”

 

“Yeah, hm, just let me sit down first.” he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. Sitting on the floor, he took the broken toy from her and put it in front of him. Going through the motions, the car righted itself, the broken pieces coming together, “There, it’s fixed.”

 

Excitedly Jennifer jumped up and down, and hugged Quentin’s neck, “Thank you.”

 

Disappearing as fast as she came, Quentin was left alone, but at least it looked like she was feeling better that day, which was really good. Soon enough, the other kids came to him, with everything that needed to be fixed. And after that was done, they all sat down, waiting for the next part of the story he was reading, Fillory and Further. It was silly, but Fillory was the fantasy world they would all love to visit, to live in, it wasn’t mundane nor boring like the real world, magic or otherwise. It was actually magical.

 

“The Watcherwoman is evil, I don’t like her.” one of the younger kids, Jake, said. And as always, started a discussion, something Quentin always loved watching. Those kids were smart, and intuitive, and really funny.

 

“Oh shut up, she’s awesome! She kicks ass.”

 

“Yeah, without her Jane would still be just a powerless kid. Villains are needed in stories for a reason.”

 

“This is a story for kids, so the villain will eventually lose anyway. So who cares?”

 

“I care. She’s interesting, and cool. Jane is boring.” Jennifer interjected, folding her arms.

 

Things were getting out of hand, everyone talking over each other and almost yelling, so Quentin intervened “Ok ok, settle down. I get it. We all get attached to different characters, and enjoy different things. That’s fine, great even, it hm, means we all have differing perspectives. So, something you might not see, another one of you will, and that means we should always work together and help each other in life. Am I making any sense here?”

 

Most of the kids shrugged at that, and he sighed, knowing they weren’t in the mood for any moral lessons.

 

“I think you made perfect sense.” a voice that was definitely not of a kid, came from the doorway, and caught Quentin’s attention. 

 

_ Wow. _

 

Like wow.

 

The man standing there, was probably the most beautiful person Quentin had ever seen, absolutely perfect from head to toe. Unable to look away, he just kept staring at the man’s face, taking in every detail. He looked amused by Quentin’s attention, but said nothing, possibly enjoying the attention. It wasn’t until Jennifer threw her toy car at Quentin’s head -  _ ouch _ \- that he woke up from his little daydream.

 

“Q, stop being weird. Pay attention to us.”

 

“Hm, I’m, sorry. I got distracted- wait, who are you? Why are you here?” 

 

“Just a passerby. To my utmost embarrassment, I might have gotten a tad lost and then I  _ heard _ you, and couldn’t help myself.”

 

“Right…” looking back at the kids, he considered his options, “Do you need help? To get where you need to go?” He didn’t want to leave them, no matter how much the man intrigued him, but as he just told the children everyone should help one another.

 

“Thank you, but I wouldn’t want to steal you away, I’m afraid that the little girl might actually kill me. I can find my own way.” winking, the man started to leave; stopping in his tracks he looked back, “I’m Eliot by the way. Nice to meet you, Q.”

 

He’d probably never meet that stranger again.  _ Eliot. _ Strange twist of fate that brought them together, but at least he had his fill of eye candy for the day. As if a God had chosen to appear in front of a dying - of thirst - man. Well, he’d forget all about him soon enough.

 

**XXX**

 

He didn’t forget about Eliot. At all. His face, and hands, and legs, and everything was burned into his mind. His voice, his sweet, velvety, voice plagued his dreams. There was just something about him, familiar...and if Quentin believed in other lives, maybe that would explain that strange feeling, but he didn’t. Oh, perhaps it was a sense of déjà vu, or they had met in another world, dimension, alternate to theirs.  _ Ha, why did he have to be such a nerd about this too? _ Quentin was probably just horny, yeah, there was no feelings involved. There couldn’t be.

 

It wasn’t like they’d meet again, after all it had been a week already, and he hadn’t showed up so,  _ just go to sleep Quentin. _ Sleep.

 

**XXX**

 

When he wasn’t volunteering, he was working in a library - which he also loved, but not quite as much. But being surrounded by books, something that was always dear to him in a life-saving-kind-of-way, was calming. He was putting some books back in their places, when he heard the door open and the bell ring with it, “I’ll be right with you.”

 

Turning around he saw him. 

 

_ Eliot.  _

 

Somehow looking even better. 

 

_ How _ . 

 

How the fuck was that even possible?

 

Not paying attention to his feet, ‘cause why would he, Quentin ended up tripping and falling into Eliot’s arms - they felt strong and warm, under his weight. 

 

“Hm, sorry. I, hm, that was an accident, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Aw, you literally fell for me.  _ Cute. _ ” Eliot smiled seductively, not letting go of Quentin.

 

His brain shutting down, all he could utter was a simple, “Uh-huh.”

 

At that, Eliot’s expression changed into something softer, more real, and boy, that look could kill, and Quentin was on his way to heaven.

 

“We keep running into each other, Q. I think destiny’s trying to tell us something.”

 

“Or you’re stalking me.”

 

Laughing, hard, Eliot nodded, “Or that, yeah. But, Q,  do you really think I’d do that?”

 

“ _ Quentin. _ ”

 

“Hm?” Eliot asked, cupping Q’s cheek, and rubbing his thumb against his flushing skin.

 

“My name. It’s Quentin. I’m Quentin.”

 

“Ok then, Quentin, are you free after work?”

 

“Yes.” he started excitedly and Eliot looked pleased, but then he remembered, “I mean, no. I volunteer at the hospital, and I promised the children I’d definitely go today. So, no.”

 

“That’s understandable, I guess maybe another time-”

 

“ _ Or… _ ”

 

“Yes?

 

“You could come with me. And help out?” it was a long shot, but Quentin had to try. He wanted to spend more time with Eliot, and destiny only goes so far, right?

 

“I’m not sure...I don’t think the little demons would like me.”

 

“ _ They would love you. _ Well, as long as you don’t call them little demons.”

 

Eliot still looked hesitant, but after a moment of staring at Quentin’s face he sighed and smiled, “What the hell, sure. I’ll go.  _ It’s a date. _ ”

 

“It’s a date.”


	2. A Disney VIllain Song?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, hospitals are...hm. Well. I do it for the kids, they’re stuck here, why not make their days a bit brighter? And honestly, they make my days a bit brighter too.” Quentin’s smile was so genuine, it made his heart beat slightly faster and out of control. What the fuck was Q doing to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than one person wanted another chapter, and someone gave me a wonderful idea: Maybe the kids aren't sure about Eliot but then he sings to them and they love it
> 
> So I did it ^^ Hope you enjoy~~

Eliot was in fact not stalking him, he was there because Margo had actually asked him to return a book on her behalf; which had fallen to the floor when he caught Quentin in his arms. He fit in very nicely, tucked in against Eliot’s chest, and he was definitely enjoying the way Q was looking up at him - Eliot did not want to let him go.

 

Since the moment they met, Quentin’s words had been on a loop inside his head, and the man bun (he did not know he had a thing for man buns until that moment), and those very brown eyes, just got stuck there right alongside them. Seeing him again,  _ randomly _ , like this made him take a leap of faith. He could not let their meetings go to waste like that.

 

Still... _children?_ Sick children at that. Oh well, he was doing it for the the dick (was what he was trying to convince himself of), and that was understandable.

 

Handing the book over to Quentin, his eyes grew wider and so did his smile, “Oh, Margo checked out this book. You’re her friend? Small world.”

 

“You remember who checked out a book?” he asked, mildly impressed.

 

“Well, not always, but it’s Margo. So, yeah, I remember.”

 

“Ah, yes. She does have that effect on people.”

 

“She’s amazing.”

 

The reverence on Quentin’s tone made Eliot proud of his best friend, and at the same time slightly jealous, “Yes, but sadly she’s taken.”

 

“Oh I know, she told me all about Fen. But the person she talks about the most is El.” taking a beat, realization apparently hit Quentin and he looked Eliot in the eyes, “Wait, are you El?”

 

“Yes, baby. The one and only El, in the flesh.”

 

“That explains a lot.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It means that from the moment I first saw you, I felt like I knew you for a reason, and I guess I kinda did.”

 

The look on Quentin’s face as he finished talking, made it seem like he regretted ever being born, he looked as if he was mentally chastising himself for saying something so cheesy. Eliot didn’t mind it, it was cute - and maybe, just maybe, he had felt the same. Before he could reply, or flirt, or anything, someone interrupted them.

 

“Hey Q, you can leave now if you want.” a short, but very pretty girl said.

 

“Oh Jules, it’s still early though. I can’t just-”

 

“Just go. Isn’t it Jennifer’s birthday? That kid will freak out if you show up early. Besides I totally got this.” she winked and did finger guns. Nerds, have nerdy friends, Eliot supposed.

 

“Thanks, you’re the best.”

 

“Fuck yeah I am.”

 

As Quentin gathered his things,  _ Jules _ (?) sized him up, seemingly unimpressed and he just smiled in response.

 

“Those kids will eat you alive.”

 

Well that wasn’t ominous at all. 

 

Great.

 

Quentin passed by the girl, and kissed her head. “Eliot, you ready to go?”

 

After that odd remark he was apprehensive, but he was Eliot fucking Waugh, and no one would ever know how he really felt unless he wanted them to,  “Of course.”

 

The hospital was quite near, so they decided to walk and talk, to get to know each other a bit better. Well for Eliot to get to know Quentin better, seeing as Margo apparently spilled all about who he was. 

 

But it was nice,  _ Quentin _ was nice. And funny, and smart, and cute, and caring - and maybe just as broken as Eliot was. Braver than he could ever be though, open and loving, whereas Eliot was closed off with a carefully maintained façade. 

 

Without meaning to Eliot had already gotten attached to Quentin, and god dammit, now they couldn’t just fuck. Because he wanted more out of this, couldn’t bear to lose him at the start of whatever this was or could be. He was also pretty sure if he hurt Q, Margo would cut his balls off, seeing as it looked like she quite enjoyed his company as well.

 

Nobody liked hospitals, why would anyone ever volunteer to be in one, ugh. Eliot thought, and eventually asked out loud.

 

“Yeah, hospitals are...hm. Well. I do it for the kids, they’re stuck here, why not make their days a bit brighter? And honestly, they make my days a bit brighter too.” Quentin’s smile was so genuine, it made his heart beat slightly faster and out of control. What the fuck was Q doing to him?

 

“We’re here. So just-” Quentin started, but never finished, grabbing Eliot’s hand he pulled him inside the playroom.

 

Some kids were reading, others were playing around, others drawing, it was a lot to take in, for Eliot. He guessed the ones that were too sick to move, Quentin would visit after. Without knowing what to do, he just stood there and saw Quentin work his magic, literally and figuratively.

 

The scary little girl from the other day basically jumped on Quentin’s lap, “Q! You’re here.”

 

“Of course. Happy birthday Jennifer.” he took a figurine out of his shoulder bag, and gave it to her.

 

“It’s the Watcherwoman. She’s so cool!” Jennifer said, hugging the toy to her chest, a huge smile on her face.

 

“I know. It’s our little secret.” he winked at her, and she put her finger to her mouth in a shushing manner.

 

All the kids circled around Quentin when they saw him, and he fixed whatever needed fixing (it was definitely a sight to see) and then started doing card tricks for the birthday girl. 

 

But then they noticed  _ him _ , and well, all hell broke loose.

 

“Q, who’s that?”

 

“Hm. He’s a friend.” at the suspicious looks the kids were still throwing Quentin, he added, “A surprise? For you.”

 

Ok so Quentin wasn’t great in a crisis, good to know. Also a Bad liar.

 

“Yeah right.” Jennifer still didn’t look convinced.

 

Another small kid, with glittering eyes looked up to him, “A surprise? What can you do?”

 

Eliot stared at Quentin, expecting him to help but all he got in return was a shrug.

 

Wow. Thanks.

 

Magic was always a hit, so he used his telekinesis to make stuff float around the room; some kids were excited and clapping, others looked bored.

 

“That’s it? Even a baby can do that.” little Jennifer spoke up again, arms crossed. She really didn’t seem to like him, and by the way she clung onto Quentin, it was probably jealousy - it would be kind of cute, if it wasn’t annoying.

 

Bowing to her, he asked, “Then what would my lady, prefer I do?”

 

At that she perked up, “I want you to sing to me.”

 

It was a dare. Her firey little eyes, were daring him to do it, to make a fool of himself in front of Quentin. Eliot had to admit, he liked her spunk, but  bad luck for her, she chose wrong.

 

“What song?”

 

“A disney song!” some other kid piped up.

 

Jennifer shrugged, “Sure. Extra points if it’s a villain song.”

 

A disney song? 

 

A disney  _ villain _ song? 

 

Why not? He was already so dramatic, it made perfect sense. Rotating his head and flexing his fingers, he started belting Poor Unfortunate Souls from the Little Mermaid. Who didn’t love disney?

 

The kids were practically vibrating right out of their skins from excitement, and even little miss sunshine seemed impressed, a small smile playing on her lips. He could get used to this, they were great, perhaps the best audience he ever had. It was amazing, but then he saw Quentin’s face. And boy, if they weren’t in front of a bunch of kids he probably would have kissed him till they both couldn’t breathe.

 

People have looked at him with lust, adoration, curiosity, and even love (Margo), but no one had ever looked at him like that. So fully, so,  _ so _ ...he couldn’t even explain it. It was too much, too intense; it felt fucking good, being looked at like that.

 

Remembering he was performing for a bunch of kids, he pulled himself away from Quentin’s gaze, and finished the song looking at Jennifer, with another bow, “Happy birthday.”

 

“Yeah you can stay.” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her, to join the group. He ended up sitting on the floor, which wasn’t something he liked much but he played along, clapping with the kids as Quentin did card tricks. And then joined him in reading the book, and maybe, just maybe the kids prefered when he read over Quentin. Of course, they did. Quentin didn’t look very happy over that fact, looking at him as if to say “it’s on bitch”.

 

It was fun, and silly, and  _ who knew? _ Eliot actually liked kids. And kids liked him. You learn something new everyday, he guessed.

 

When they were ready to leave, Jennifer pulled on his sleeve, “Are you coming back?”

 

Oh. He looked at Quentin, and his eyes were as hopeful and curious as Jennifer’s, and for the first time in forever he felt certain he was doing the right thing, “Yes, of course. I don’t want you guys to be missing me too much.”

 

They said their goodbyes, and see you soon’s, and left. They walked in silence, until they were actually out of the hospital, breathing the fresh air.

 

“Good first date?”

 

Eliot thought for a second and smiled, “Unexpectedly amazing first date. But I would really like the next one to have less kids.”

 

“Next one?”

 

Quentin sounded surprised, so Eliot grabbed his hand and kissed it softly, “Oh yes, definitely.

 

“Good. Can’t wait.”

 

Eliot wanted to kiss him, ravage him, love him tenderly, but decided to hold back. They would have so much time; he could take it slow and enjoy the bubbling of emotions and tension. On second thought, time was an illusion and fuck everything really, cupping his face he asked, “May I?”

 

A dopey smile on his face, Quentin sighed, “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

They kissed.

 

It was fucking great.

 

And then they did it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
